Going Into The Dark
by Whisperinghallows
Summary: This is where my oc Mizrak Ixiion has gone over to the dark side right after he was chased from the dark castle. He comes in contact with a alley or an enemy. Which side will he choose at the end?


At the moment all you can do is to run away from the castle. Tears streaming down your face were as hot and burning like your sorrow was. All you wanted was to get to know who your real mother was but Litara was right she hasn't wanted any thing to do with you. You were truly alone in this cruel world. What kind of parent chases there children off with weapons and voice filled with hate? Telling you that you should have never been hatched, Telling you that you were a mistake? The dark woods seemed to surround you and cageing you inside its darkness. You felt sick to your stomach and you begain to wonder why was this attack happening to you at all the time in the world for attacks to happen. You have no time to think about this now as you have heard a terrifying roar right behind you, with sudden realization you have been caught by her. Dread sinked into you deeply as you felt a sharp throbbing pain into your back. Falling to the ground and as help less as a lost wriggler you gaze up at the person who was supposed to be your own mother. She gazed down upon you with an expression full of anger and hate.

Never have you ever realized that look meant certain death and more dread that someone should ever feel in their life, And yet that gazed was fixed on only you and you alone. Thoughts run threw your head as you see the woman raise her axe up to strike another harmful blow into your small and already bleeding frame. "You should have left when I told you, you little pest other wise you would have sill kept your own life. You dishonor the loach name and for that you will pay for your life. Good bye you insolent pest."The woman brought down her axe upon your small frame, Pain shot up threw your back as the woman brought back her axe wielding arm once again and struck you harder. Minutes have gone by as this woman struck your body. Your vision became blurred as the woman raised her arm to land you with the final blow that will take away your life. Moments have flown by and you hear a faint cry of no, lifting your head you see a feline like troll who stepped in the way of your mothers attempted at killing. The feline troll spoke in a calming voice one you never heard in sweeps.

"Andraste stop this, I wont allow you to kill off your son in such a matter, cant you see he is not a threat to you and your family?" I watch the feline like troll ask my mother while she was paping the mighty lioness on the cheek gently as though she was trying to calm her down. My heart dropped when I have heard the next word that came out of the lioness mouth. "Family? He is no family of mine, he is no son of mine, he means nothing to me. Disciple step out of the way so I can finish this filth off for good all he is is tainted blood ." I watch my mother push the feline troll out of the way and started walking towards me once again and raising her axe. I gazed up at her in fear before she swung down her battle axe and the dark greeted me.

You were welcomed by the darkness and more pain than you have ever imagined in your life. You knew your own time was up never have you thought your life will be gone in just like that but that was in till you have heard a dark but gentle voice and felt a hand shaking you bloodied small frame. You began to wonder if you should see who it was that is shaking and speaking to you, though the speaking and shaking has not ceased you might as well open your eyes to see who or whom is shaking you. Slowly you begin to open your eyes at first you didn't see anything but the blurred vision began to fade away, the first thing you see is a humanoid figure kneeling down by your side. The figures features is what startled you into completely looking at him or what you assume is a he that is.

The figured had appeared to be human though you never seen a human before in your life, what has striking you as weird is that the figure has wings that were darker than night its self. You flinched at the sudden touch against your face as the figure has placed his hand next to your cheek and papped it gently. Never before you have been touched in that way, though it has felt nice for the touch it seemed to calm your trand of thought to where you can focus more than space out. When the man spoke to you his voice seemed to lure you in like the sound of music to your own ears. It seemed impossible that the sound that you are hearing is music but this man had a musical voice. Your entire being seemed to be drawing its self to this strange being as he had repeated his question to you.

"Young loach are you alright? Those are some serious wounds you have there boy." The man leaned down and touches the other side of your face like a mother would do to there own child if they are in some kind of distress though you wouldn't know much about the parenting thing. Come to think of it you never had a caring lusus either but it feels oddly right having this stranger touch your face in a soothing matter that you cannot explain in words. Your body shook in anger when you have heard the name loach coming out of his mouth. Why cant you escape your mothers name you are not an loach you have no last name you are what they call the nameless you have no sign nor last name. Your own voice cracked in negativity that you never had ever used before, "Im fine and please dont call me loach I am not a loach I am nothing I have no last name. Why did you save me? I was ment to die right then and there but why did you save my life? Who are you strange one?" The figure seemed to chuckle abit at my sudden questions before he answered.

"I am the archangel of the goddess Eris who is the goddess of strife, discord, contention and rivalry. My name is Umbrea Ixiion, it is a pleasure to meet you Mizrak the nameless one. As for why I have saved you young one, you were not meant to die then and there just yet. You are meant for more than that child. My goddess had an eye on you for a very long time." His voice was strong and hard when he told you who he was and what is this goddess business he spoke about, what did this person mean by his goddess has had an eye on you? This news has surprised you quite a bit though the man didn't give you any time to speak as he started to speak again. "It is wrong for the war goddess Andraste to attack you in such a way. It goes against our code to attack in such away with out reason. You can do so much good for us if you accept the contract my goddess has sent me with, you will never see the weak put down or the innocent killed because of it. That is if you choose to accept."

Something had clicked into your mind as the man finished speaking to you to leave you with time to think for your self. This man was right when he had spoken to you. You dont want to see the innocent hurt or killed because of others actions. Glancing over at Umbrea with out a doubt you have decided to accept his proposal from his goddess. Umbrea smiles at you as he began to speak. "Have you made up your mind on the decision?" You look him in the eyes and nodded. "I accept the decision of your goddess proposal." As soon as you spoke you felt a sharp pain into your back. Your skin was tearing apart pain fully and you felt the darkness started coming inside of your body. Slowly you realized that you have made the wrong decision on the matter. Fear gripped your heart as you heard Umbrea speak. "Welcome my dear brother and pick up your wings and fly unto the sky. Soar into the skys my dear and take up what is rightfully your position!" Umbrea vanishes leaving me do do what I wish. The feeling that is in my heart and mind, I have never felt so much alive in my entire seven sweeps of life you have lived.

A sudden rustle from the bushes behind you caught your attention. Turning around you see two children like trolls come out from hiding. They stared at you blinking as you have stared back. You glance at the female and something nearly tore your heart apart. She looked exactly like that wretched mother of yours. It startled you when they both hugged you tightly. You manage to speak to them in a calmly voice and trying not to sound threatening. "Who are you two?" They made no sound intill the female has spoken to you. "Brother? Are you alright?" Something had lightened up in your heart. Did she just call you brother? Who was this child, and why are they hugging you? You have a feeling this was indeed going to be a very long day.


End file.
